Because Him, not me!
by nise-kun
Summary: Sejak bangun dari komanya, Nagatolah yang menjaga adiknya, Naruto. Tapi sejak kedatangan beberapa orang baru yang berusaha masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka, Nagato mulai berubah. Ia bukan lagi Nagato yang menjaga Naruto. Genre: romance, BL, yaoi, crime, review please...


Demi Tuhan!

Jika ia bisa mengikuti gaya A.W, mungkin ia akan ngamuk-ngamuk nggak jelas saat ini. Demi apa! Pagi hari yang harusnya ia lalui dengan senyuman semerbaknya harus dihancurkan dengan hadirnya si setan merah didepannya yang menghentikan sepedanya saat ia mengantarkan koran.

_'Harusnya aku membawa kacang / beras merah tadi!'_ Katanya dalam hati. Menatap nanar pada setan didepannya. _'Apa-apaan orang ini? Rambut gradiasi kuning-merah, mata merah. Apa dia ini berasal dari planet yang tidak diketahui asalnya? Bullshit tentang dia orang dari planet!'_

Okay... Si kuning mulai kesal dan menggerakkan _steer_ sepedanya kekanan dan kekiri, agar orang yang mencegatnya ditengah jalan itu bisa menyingkir sedikit.

Tapi tidak... Orang tersebut masih menatapnya intens. Sedangkan si Kuning masih bertanya-tanya. Haah... Ia akan terlambat lagi sepertinya.

-_-)/

"Menyingkir..." Kata si Kuning sambil menggerakan steer sepedanya. "Aku akan terlambat mengantarkan koran." Katanya. Ia menunggu jawaban dari setan merah didepannya. Demi apa! Sudah hampir 30 menit ia begini. Dan sudah beberapa kali juga ia mengatakan pada si Setan Merah agar menyingkir. "Aku bisa telat kalau begini! Harusnya aku sudah mengantarkan susu sekarang!"

Si Setan Merah menaikkan satu alisnya. "Hm..." Gumamnya. "Hhah... Ternyata yang melempar kepalaku kemaren itu orang ini? KHE!" Pemuda itu menatapnya intens. "Kukira kau adalah wanita tadi. Ternyata seorang pria! Khe! Aku terkecoh." Katanya. Si Kuning hanya menatapnya aneh. "Kau..." Tunjuknya pada si Kuning. "Kemaren kau melempar koran ke arah sana kan?" Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah taman kecil. "Kau tau... Koran itu mengenai kepalaku dan menghancurkan 3 tangkai bungaku!" Si Merah tampak kesal.

Si Kuning menyungut, "Salah sendiri kenapa disana! Aku biasanya melempar kesana karena si Kakek mesum itu menyuruhku agar melemparnya kesana! Biasanya ia meletakkan kotak besi disana untuk surat-surat dan koran. Lagian untuk apa orang ada disana pagi-pagi buta! Kau benar-benar tidak tau atau sengaja menguntitku!" Jawabnya mantap.

"Cih!" Si merah mendengus. "Tadinya aku akan membiarkanmu." Si merah berkata, "Tapi sepertinya aku merubah pikiranku... Na-Ru-To..." Katanya sambil menekan tiap kata. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia tau itu.

_**-_-)**_

_**Hascen1784**_

_**.**_

_**Karena dia kok! Bukan aku!**_

_**.**_

_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Boys love**_

_**.**_

_**-_-)/**_

Okay... Ia benar-benar mengutuk hari ini. Benar-benar tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Pertama ia dicegat orang ditengah jalan saat menjalani rutinitas paginya, mengantar koran. Kedua, ia lupa membawa kacang atau beras merah seperti hari biasanya. Ketiga, moodnya rusak karena Setan Merah. Dan ke empat... Ia harus duduk di kursi yang harusnya dia hindari dari awal kerja.

_For god sake..._

Ia benar-benar membenci hari ini. Jika ia harus kehilangan satu pekerjaan lagi, maka ia akan tamat. Dimana lagi pekerjaan yang bisa dikerjaan pada jam 3 pagi? Jadwal kerjanya akan berantakan.

"Nah, Naruto... Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" Pria berambut merah bata dengan alis tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat, maklum saja dia bukan orang asli jepang, sama sepertinya. Bedanya alis miliknya cenderung lebih ke coklat kemerahaan dan tebal dibanding dengan orang didepannya yang nyaris berwarna terlalu pucat dan tipis.

Naruto menunduk. Lalu mengangguk. "Tapi itu tidak sengaja, Senpai. Saya tidak tahu kalau Tuan Jiraiya sudah pindah dari sana. Lagi pula, untuk apa ia membenarkan taman jam 4 pagi?" Kata Naruto membela diri.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun penjelasanmu, Naruto. Dia pelanggan kita. Dia membayar kita. Perlakukan dia layaknya seorang pelanggan."

"Jadi aku akan dipecat, Senpai?" Naruto menatap pemuda didepannya dengan pandangan berkaca. "Benar 'kan?"

Si pemuda menghela nafas, "Tidak begitu, Naruto." Pemuda itu bergumam. "Aku tidak mengatakan aku akan memecatmu, kau paham?" Pemuda itu menepuk kepala Naruto. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk berhati-hati kedepannya. Saa... Sana pergi..." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Naruto..."

"Ya, Senpai?" Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda bata tersebut.

"Gajimu..." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Senpai." Katanya lalu berlari kecil ke arah pintu sambil tersenyum.

-_-)/

Naruto melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke arah bangunan disamping apartment. Ia melangkah sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. "Aku pulang..." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kak... Nagato..." Naruto berlari ke arah kamar kakaknya.

"Ya, Naruto?" Sang kakak keluar dari kamarnya. "Hm? Ada apa? Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali hari ini." Katanya tersenyum.

"Lihat... Lihat... Apa yang aku dapat hari ini..." Naruto berkata sambil mengeluarkan gajinya. "Hehehe... Ini cukup untuk beli sedikit perlengkapan kakak."

Nagato memandang adiknya sendu. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa. Disisi lain ia sangat membutuhkan uang itu untuk kuliahnya. "Naruto... Kau bisa menyimpannya." Katanya. Naruto memandangnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Kakak..." Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya. "Dari awal aku sudah bilang kan? Tujuanku hanya satu... Kakak..." Naruto tersenyum memandang kakaknya. "Lagian, kakak lebih membutuhkan dari pada aku." Ia tersenyum semakin lebar.

Nagato memandang adiknya. "Naruto..." Nagato menelan ludahnya. "Apa... Kau tidak mau sekolah?"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, dilanjutkan dengan senyuman kecil. "Untuk saat ini tidak, Kak..." Naruto memandang mata hijau kebiruan kakaknya. "Kau... Prioritas utamaku..." Katanya.

Nagato memandang Naruto dengan sedikit air mata disana. "Maafkan aku, Naru..." Katanya sambil memeluk kakaknya. Ia membalas pelukan Nagato lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, Kak... Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau menjagaku lima tahun ini..." Katanya sambil memeluk erat Nagato. "Aku ingin melihat kakak bahagia." Kata Naruto.

Nagato melepaskan pelukan nya. "Berjanji pada kakak... Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana pun, Naruto..." Nagato memandang adiknya. "Hanya kau yang kakak punya... Kakak tak ingin kehilanganmu..." Nagato memeluk Naruto lagi. "Jangan pergi lagi... Kakak nyaris menyerah saat kau tidak bangun selama tiga tahun karena kecelakaan itu."

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun, Kak... Aku akan selalu berada disisimu." Katanya lalu memeluk tubuh gemetar kakaknya. Tanpa ia ketahui senyuman mengerikan terpampang jelas diwajah tampan kakaknya.

-_-)/

"Aneh kau hari ini, Kyu..." Seorang wanita berambut ungu menatap temannya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Seorang Kyuubi yang notabene selalu berwajah serius secara tiba-tiba senyam-senyum sendiri dari ia datang dan masuk dikelas. Konan memeriksa diluar jendela kelasnya. _'Cerah kok... Tidak hujan apalagi tanda-tanda mau hujan.'_ Katanya bodoh pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan yang ditanya malah senyum-senyum sendiri. "Okay, Kyu! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku tau, kau habis ditolak oleh Sakura. Tapi... Tapi... Jangan jadi stress seperti itu Kyu! Ini sangat mengerikan!"

Okay, ini juga sangat mengerikan untuk Author. Biasanya Kyu kalau tidak pasang tampang serius, tandanya akan ada badai besar sebentar lagi. Dan Author sedang bersiap-siap menyediakan payung sebelum hujan.

Kyuubi menatap Konan yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dikatakan. "Okay ini tidak lucu, Kyu! Berhentilah bersikap seperti aku-sedang-jatuh-cinta." Konan menatapnya horor.

"Aku emang lagi jatuh cinta kok, Konan..."

Okay... Konan mengatur nafasnya sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Para wanita sudah pingsan dengan gaya mereka masing-masing saat melihat Kyu menebarkan feromon kejantanan miliknya (?). Tapi tentu saja itu tidak berlaku untuk Konan. Karena baginya feromon Kyu sama dengan kesialan baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia jatuh cinta dengan Sakura, wanita berambut merah muda yang saat ditanya Konan mengapa dia mengecat rambutnya dan dibalas, "Biar aku mencolok diantara yang lain." Okay, alasan itu cukup untuk Konan ber-sweatdrop ria. Si Kyu malah dengan asiknya nyebarin feromon masa kawinnya ke wanita-wanita yang lain.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan ditolaknya Kyubi dan awal kesialan Konan, karena Kyubi tiba-tiba langsung ke mode _Rage _-nya dan Konan yang kena imbasnya harus ditatap membunuh oleh para wanita. Ya, Kyuubi memeluknya dan menangis dipelukkannya didepan para fans-nya. Sampai beberapa diantara mereka ada yang bawa obor dan berjanji akan mengubur Konan hidup-hidup. Okay, ia mengaku itu sangat lebay. Tapi, memang itu yang terjadi.

"Okay, bro... Aku tau kamu akan membenci ini. But please, don't hug me when that girl don't want to go out with you... Aku tidak mau merasakan kejadian yang seminggu lalu terjadi..." Konan menarik rambutnya.

"Kejadian apa itu? Aku lupa..."

Okay... Ia tau kalau ini akan berakhir dengan ia yang ditatap membunuh oleh fans Kyuubi. Atau lebih buruk lagi, ia akan dikubur hidup-hidup.

-_-)/

Naruto masih sibuk mencoret-coret buku catatannya. Beberapa kali ia harus menghapus atau bahkan mencoret dan menulis ulang dikertas baru. "Kalau malam ini makan ini, mungkin bisa untuk 3 hari. Tapi apa tidak terlalu banyak pengeluaran ya?" Kata naruto sambil menggigit pensilnya. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tau tangan siapa itu, lalu ia tersenyum dan membalik badannya. "Kakak..." Naruto tersenyum.

"Nah, Naruto... Kau tidak tidur?" Nagato berkata sambil tersenyum. Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Uum... Masih menghitung rupanya. Awas loh nanti ubanan semua." Kata Nagato diikuti dengan cengirannya.

Naruto tersenyum mengembang, "Tidak akan terlihat kak! Rambutku kan pirang!" Kata Naruto yang diikuti dengan Nagato yang sweatdrop. "Kakak itu yang hati-hati. Kalau rambut kakak ubanan kan kelihatan." Kata Naruto sambil menyentuh rambut kakaknya yang mulai memanjang. "Sangat halus... Sama seperti rambut ibu..." Kata Naruto.

Tubuh Nagato menegang mendengar Naruto mengatakan demikian, "Mirip ibu?" Katanya menatap Naruto.

"Iya, Kak..." Naruto tersenyum. "Aku masih ingat helaian rambut ibu bagaikan benang sutra. Sama seperti kakak." Naruto mengelus rambut Nagato. "Kenapa tidak aku ya yang mempunuyai rambut seperti ini?" Katanya lagi

Tiba-tiba Nagato menatapnya dingin, "hm? Ada apa kak? Kenapa kakak menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya ragu. Nagato tidak menjawabnya. "Kak?" Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh kakaknya pelan. "Jangan seperti itu, aku takut..." Katanya lagi.

"A-ah... Maaf Naruto, kakak agak pusing..." Katanya lalu tersenyum. "Naruto tidur ya... Sudah malam..." Katanya lalu mencium kening Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. Lalu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke tempat tidur.

"Nah... Oyasumi, adikku sayang..." Nagato mencium kening Naruto sekali lagi. "Tidur yang nyenyak, ya..."

"Oyasumi, kak..." Jawabnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

Nagato berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya. "Hmpf... Mirip ibu?" Ia memegang helaian rambutnya yang tadi dipegangnya. "Khahahaha!" Lalu ia tertawa mengerikan tanpa seorang pun yang tau.

-_-)/

_**Di dalam mimpi Naruto**_

"Naru-chan..." Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. "Nee.. Naru-chan... Hari ini kita ke pantai, ya..." Kata ibunya lalu menggendongnya.

_'JANGAN!'_

Ia memegang lehernya, tak bisa bersuara. "Ehh? Ada apa, Naru-chan?" Kushina menatap anaknya. Naruto hanya menangis dan memberontak. "Eeh? Ada apa denganmu, Naru-chan? Kemaren bukannya begitu senang? Apa kau marah ibu membangunkanmu?" Ibunya tersenyum lalu memeluknya.

_'Tidak! Jangan kesana! Atau kalian...'_

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah didalam mobil dipertengahan jalan menuju pantai. Ibunya menyanyikan lagu untuk menenangkannya. Sama seperti kejadian sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan.

"Hhah... Anak itu..." Tampak ayahnya menutup ponselnya. Ibunya menoleh pada ayahnya. "Selalu saja begini..."

"Hm? Ada apa, Mina-san?" Tanya istrinya. "Nagato bilang apa?" Tanyanya lagi, diikuti dengan helaan nafas sang suami.

"Naah... Tidak apa... Hari ini kita akan bermain pasir seharian, Naru-chan..." Ayahnya tersenyum senang.

Lalu Naruto hanya bisa menangis. "Eeh? Ada apa dengan anak ini, hari ini rewel sekali..." Tanya Minato. "Aah... Mungkin dia agak kesal karena aku membangunkannya pagi sekali." Istrinya menjawab, "nee naru-chan... Jangan marah lagi ya... Nanti ibu belikan permen coklat, _-ttebayo?_" Katanya. Naruto menatap ibunya dan mengangguk

_'JANGAN! HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!'_

Lalu suasana berubah saat mobil mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Semuanya mengalami guncangan. Ibunya memeluk erat dirinya, namun Naruto terlempar dari pelukan ibunya dan tubuh kecilnya menghantam batu kecil disekeliling mereka. Naruto hanya bisa menangis, sedangkan mobil yang berisikan kedua orang tuanya masih terus berputar menurun beberapa kali dan berhenti. Naruto menangis dan meneriaki ibunya. Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit. Apalagi dibagian kaki, leher dan tangannya. Lalu sayup-sayup ia mendengar pintu mobil dibuka oleh beberapa orang. Ia menatap mobil ayahnya.

**Ayah dan ibunya masih hidup saat itu.**

Saat beberapa orang yang menggunakan helm dan jaket mengeluarkan mereka. Ia mendengar ibunya memohon dan ayahnya memeluk ibunya. Tangan kecilnya mencoba menggapai-gapai bayangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tolong! Kami tidak bermaksud demikian!" Minato berkata pada tiga orang didepannya. "Kami hanya tidak ingin **ia** menjadi sepertinya!" Minato berkata dan menunjuk salah satu pria berhelm, lalu dihadiahi hantaman pukulan baseball. Minato tersungkur. "Kau! Beraninya kau! Aku ini kau anggap apa!"

Lalu salah satu pria berhelm itu melepas helmnya, helaian rambut orange-nya tergerai indah sebahu. "Kau akan menemui ajalmu, Mi-Na-To..." Katanya. Lalu beberapa orang lainnya memukuli Minato hingga tewas lalu membawa mayatnya kedalam mobil.

Sedangkan Kushina? Mereka memberikan obat tidur untuknya dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil. Lalu tanpa memperdulikan Kushina yang masih hidup, mereka membakar mobil itu. Tanpa mengampuni Kushina yang masih hidup. Terbakar hidup-hidup didalam mobil.

Naruto hanya bisa menangis melihat kejadian itu. Pikiran anak kecilnya mengatakan untuk lari dari sana. Tapi tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Tiba-tiba ia melihat si rambut orange tersebut menoleh padanya dan mendekatinya.

_'LARI!'_

Naruto membalikkan badannya pelan dan menariknya untuk melarikan diri. Tapi terlambat, orang itu sudah berada didepannya dan memberikannya obat tidur.

_"Saa... Tidur yang manis ya, Naru-chan... Aku akan menemuimu saat kau besar nanti..."_

-_-)/

"Naru-chan! Bangun! Naru-chan!" Nagato mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto. Naruto masih berteriak-teriak. Ia tau bahwa adiknya ini masih sering bermimpi tentang kecelakaan itu. "Naru sayang... Tenang, ya... Kakak disini..." Katanya lalu memeluk tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang tersadar lalu menatap Nagato.

"Kakak...? Kakak jangan tinggalkan Naru... Naru takut dia akan kembali..." Naruto memeluk kakaknya erat. "Naru takut, Kak... Naru takut dimasukin kedalam mobil dan dibakar seperti ibu..." Naruto memeluk Nagato erat.

"Tenang Naruto... Selama ada aku, aku pastikan tidak ada orang yang bisa menyentuhmu. Tak terkecuali orang - orang yang membunuh ayah dan ibu." Katanya memeluk Nagato. Naruto memandangnya, "Benarkah? Jadi, Naru masih bisa bekerja, kak?" Tanyanya membuat Nagato ber-sweatdrop, lalu mengangguk. "Tak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhmu... Selama aku masih hidup, Naruto..." Nagato memeluknya lagi. "Aku berjanji..." Katanya dengan pandangan dan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

-_-)/ To Be Continue... -_-)/

Review please...


End file.
